Jack Or Jacky?
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Jack est un macho et ça, depuis longtemps. Alors quand il se retrouve transformé en fille par une drôle de fille aux cheveux roses, il panique. Surtout à deux jours de sa rentrée scolaire. Heureusement, il pourra compter sur sa meilleure amie, Mérida, pour l'aider. Fanfiction HiJack
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fanfiction. Si vous pouviez être indulgent, merci beaucoup. Ceci est le prologue, les chapitres seront plus longs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Jack, un macho!<p>

-J'ai bien changé, Tooth, ne dis pas ça!

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux aussi bleu que le ciel d'un bel après-midi d'été, discutait avec une de ses amies du nom de Tooth alias Tatiana. La jeune femme avait de grands yeux violets et des cheveux parsemés de plumes multicolores, elle portait une robe de toutes les couleurs imaginables et arborait un sourire éclatant. Jack (le jeune homme) et elle étaient amis de longues dates. Depuis l'enfance, à vrai dire, et s'était perdu de vue au environ du lycée. La jeune femme avait connu un Jack macho, un peu imbu de lui même et qui aimait ses amis plus que tout. Alors, quand elle le retrouva, elle fut très surprise de le voir si changé, si différent, si heureux.

-Tu as changé et ça se voit.

-Tu n'imagines ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver là!

-J'aimerais bien le savoir alors.

-Ok, mais je te préviens : ça va être long.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Alors, voila. Tout à commencé le jour où j'ai rencontrer cette fille…

-Quelle fille?

-Ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plaît. Elle avait les cheveux roses et se nommait Nina…


	2. Transformation

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé pour Jack. Entouré de deux jolies blondes, dans la boite la plus branchée du coin. Il s'extirpa des étreintes des deux filles pour commander un énième verre au bar. Il sourit, ce soir encore, il ferait un malheur. Il pencha la tête qui choisirait-il ? Cloé ou Sonia. Alors, qu'il prenait son verre, une jeune fille l'accosta. Apparemment en colère.

-Toi, t'es vraiment un salop.

-Tu te calmes, ok ! On s'est jamais vu.

-T'a plaqué mon amie sans raison!

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, petite _fille_ ?

Elle voulu le gifler mais il esquiva.

-Une femme ne devrait pas se battre. Retourne donc faire la vaisselle.

Elle ragea et s'en alla non sans lui faire un magnifique doit d'honneur.

Jack était un tombeur, il enchaînait les coups d'un soir même à deux jours de sa rentrée. Le jeune homme de 19 ans entrait dans une université dans deux jours. Le garçon retourna auprès des deux filles mais il fut interrompu par son portable, il décrocha en s'éloignant à nouveau.

-Quoi, Méry' ?

Méry alias Mérida était sa meilleure amie depuis le collège et depuis peu, sa colocataire. La rousse avait sauté sur l'occasion quand Jack lui avait proposé d'être sa colocataire. Plus de mère sur le dos, de petits frères insolents et de père incapables de parler sérieusement deux minutes.

-Rentres tout de suite!

-T'es pas ma mère!

-Jack, j'en ai assez, assez de devoir me lever en pleine nuit, parce que t'arrive pas à mettre la clé dans le trou de la serrure tellement t'es bourré!

-Ok, ok, t'es chiante. T'es une meuf en même temps.

-Frost!

-J'arrive.

Le garçon raccrocha et sortit de la boite sans jeter un seul regard pour les deux filles. Il fit trois pas et leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Une fille aux cheveux roses se mit devant lui et passa une main dans les cheveux de Jack. Ce dernier sursauta en remarquant la fille, qui faisait au moins une tête de moins que lui et qui semblait très décalée.

-C'est naturel tes cheveux blancs?

-Je te retourne la question, Pinky.

-Je m'appelle Nina, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

-Peu importe.

-Tu ne veux pas me connaître.

-T'es une fille parmis tant d'autre, en quoi ça m'avancerait de te connaître?

-Un vrai macho, hein? Je suis déçue.

Et elle lui fit une pichenette dans le front. Sa tête partit en arrière et quand il la releva, la rose avait disparu. Il sentit de drôles de picotement dans tout son corps mais ni fit pas attention. Il chercha la fille du regard mais ne trouva qu'une rose par terre. Aurait-il trop bu? Il saisit la rose entre son pouce et son majeur. Puis, en haussant les épaules, il prit le chemin de son appartement.

Il monta les trois étages de son immeuble (l'ascenseur étant encore et toujours en panne) et rentra dans son appart sans frappé, sachant que Mérida ne dormait pas.

-Je suis rentré!

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. C'était quoi cette voix de… cette voix de… femmelette? La rouquine arriva dans le hall et se stoppa en voyant Jack ou plutôt sa copie conforme version féminine.

-Jack?

L'argentée et la rousse se fixèrent un long moment.

-Jack? C'est toi?

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un cri aigu retentit. Mérida, qui était resté pétrifier dans le hall, accourut. Jack observait son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux argentés lui arrivait dans le milieu du dos, les traits de son visage s'était affinés, il avait rapetisser d'une bonne tête, ses mains étaient plus fines et sa musculature avait fait place à une poitrine plutôt moyenne. Il était une fille. Il.é .fille… Mais pourquoi! Il tourna la tête vers Mérida, cherchant une explication. Mais la rousse semblait très occuper à s'empêcher de rire.

-Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible…

-Va falloir changer de prénoms, ma belle!

-Mérida! Regarde, je suis une fille!

-J'avais remarqué!

La rousse riait franchement devant l'air ahuri de la version féminine de Jack. L'argentée posa son regard devant la rose qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Il/elle allait mourir.

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes.<p> 


	3. Shopping

Jack et Mérida, après une bonne heure de sérieuse discussion ponctué des rires de la rousse, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Peut-être que demain Jack serait de nouveau un garçon! Ou peut-être pas… Jack ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors il alla a la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Il remarqua la rose poser dans un vase quelques heures auparavant. Cette fille! S'il la revoyait, il allait… Il allait quoi d'ailleurs? Même lui ne le savais pas. Il s'effondra sur une chaise. Depuis quand était-il si faible? Il décida de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose. Ce quelque chose lui revint deux minutes plus tard quand il passa devant son miroir. Il hurla comme une fillette. Mérida apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ok, Jack. Calme-toi, ça va aller. Je vais préparer le petit déj' et toi, va prendre ta douche. On ira faire les magasins pour toi. Pff, je déteste ça…

Jack, trop choqués pour répliquer quoique ce soit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il ne put qu'admettre qu'il était bien foutu. Enfin "qu'elle". Mince, il s'embrouillait. Il sentit ses cheveux caresser son dos et il frémit. Après avoir fait couler un peu d'eau et être sur que celle-ci soit à bonne température, il entra sous le jet. L'eau relaxait tous ses muscles et sa tête se vidait petit à petit. Il sortit de la douche, tout propre et surtout les idées un peu plus clair. Il enfila son boxer et se rendit compte qu'il était trop petit. Merde et ça devait être la même chose avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il attrapa une épingle et fit un noeud pour que son boxer tienne. Puis il enfila son jean marron avec une ceinture serré à fond et passa son pull trois fois trop grand. Il entreprit de démêler ses cheveux mais il ne trouva pas de brosse. Il ne s'en étonna pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Jamais, il n'avait vu Mérida se brosser les cheveux. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit en face de cette dernière qui s'enfilait un croissant.

-Mange, je vais me laver, dit-elle en se levant.

Il prit à son tour un croissant et se versa un café. Observant la rose sur le plan de travail, il repensait à Nina. Cette fille, cette apparition? Il se souvint de leur discutions, elle lui avait dit que c'était un vrai macho… Serait-ce pour ça qu'il était maintenant devenu une fille? Il était un peu perdu. La rousse ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

-Jack, vient.

-Pourquoi?

-Vient!

Il obéit et suivit sa colocataire jusque sa chambre. Elle fouillait dans son armoire, elle en sortait tout un tas de vêtements que l'argenté n'avait jamais vu. Elle finit par en sortit des sous-vêtements féminins ainsi qu'un gros pull, un jean et une paire de Bensimon. Elle les tendis à son coloc'.

-Aller habille toi.

Il commença à partir.

-Tu vas où?

-Bah tu m'as dit de me changer.

-Tu peux te changer là, on est entre fille.

Il se déshabilla donc quand la rousse émit un hoquet.

-Mais t'en a une plus grosse paire que moi! Vas-y, je suis jalouse.

Jack se cacha la poitrine, un peu troublé et mis les sous-vêtements. Avec beaucoup de mal pour le soutif.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi!

-Bah j'ai plus l'habitude de les enlever, tu vois! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-T'es bien con.

Il finit par enfiler le reste de sa tenue. Mérida l'observa.

-Bah là, t'as l'air d'une fille normale.

-Mais je veux pas être une fille normale! T'imagines! J'peux plus draguer.

-Tu vas pas mourir non plus. Bon enfile les chaussures, on va faire du shopping.

-Hors de question que je sorte comme ça.

-T'as pas le choix mon vieux. Tu tiendras pas un jour avec un soutif trop petit et puis j'ai pas de fringues bien pour toi.

Jack capitula et se laissa entraîner par sa meilleure amie dans les rues marchandes. Ils passèrent la matinée dans multiples magasins. A la grande surprise des deux amis, ça ne leur déplurent pas tant que ça. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse d'un petit restaurant le midis les sacs à leurs pieds. Jack s'était changé et Mérida l'avait obligé à porter des talons aiguilles. Ils étaient donc assis à une table, dehors, leurs multiples sacs à leurs pieds.

-J'ai plus de pieds… C'est des engins de tortures ces trucs! Et dirent que j'ai claquer tous mon salaires du mois dans ces fringues et ces pompes. Non, là, c'est carrément dégueulasse.

-Bah oui, être une fille c'est compliqué.

-C'est clair.

-Et puis t'as pas encore eu tes rè…

Mais elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de piquer leurs sacs. Les deux jeunes filles lui coururent après. Jack était énervé, ses chaussures faisaient un mal de chien! Tiens, ça lui donnait une idée, ça. Il prit ses escarpins et les balança sur le mec qui tomba raide. Un flic, qui avait entendu les cris, s'occupa du voleur tandis que Jack et Mérida récupéraient les sacs.

-Finalement, elles sont pas mal. Ces chaussures…

Ils mangèrent puis retournèrent à leurs appart. Mérida passa son après-midi à enseigner à Jack l'art d'être une fille (à peu près) normale, en passant des talons aiguilles au règles. C'est sur ce dernier point que Jack bloqua.

-Mais ça veut dire que… que je peux tomber enceinte?

-Bah ouais.

-Oh non.

-ça voudrais dire que tu l'as fait avec un mec aussi.

-Bon, j'ai rien à craindre du coup?

-Exact. A moins que tu sois gay?

-Quoi? Non! Beurk.

-Fais pas ton gamin, tout peut arriver.

Jack haussa les épaules. La soirée passa et il finit par aller se coucher en repensant à ce qu'avait dit sa meilleure amie

* * *

><p>Voila c'était le second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mes laissez des avis, s'il vous plaît (parce que si c'est de la merde j'aimerais le savoir :))<p> 


	4. La C3

Gosh! J'ai finalement réussi à publier \o/

Beryl : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir et oui, pour Jack, j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il soit pas pervers vu que c'est son propre corps ('fin je me comprends x'))

rafcorail : Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Rentrée des classes.<p>

De tous les jours de l'année, la rentrée des classes étaient l'un des jours le moins aimés de Jack. Et cette fois, il l'aima encore moins. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était devenu une fille, et à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait un dernier détail auquel Jack ne s'habituerait jamais : les sous-vêtements. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de B et de 90, malgré les explications vaines de Mérida.

Puis, il appréhendait la rentrée. Vraiment beaucoup. Il s'était couché la veille avec l'immense espérance qu'il redeviendrais un homme le lendemain. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucer.

Le son du réveil, le tira de son rêve délicieux où il faisait la peau à cette Nina. Il sortit de son lit en grommelant, il balança son pyjama, qui se composait juste d'un t-shirt devenu trop grand et d'une culotte, par terre et enfila de nouveaux sous-vêtements puis son pull bleu. Il passa devant son miroir sur pied et observa son reflet quelques secondes tout en replaçant une mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il tourna la tête et alla à la cuisine où il trouva Mérida, la tête plonger dans son bol de céréales. Il lui adressa un bonjour presque inaudible et se servit un café. Sa meilleure amie quitta la table quelques secondes plus tard et alla se laver quand à lui, il fixait la rose poser dans un vase sur la table. Elle n'avait pas flétri malgré les jours. Il finit son bol et alla enfiler un short marrons et des basket noir puis il attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il alla vers la salle de bain et frappa.

-Ouais, ouais! Deux secondes!

La rousse sortit et sourit à son ami tout en finissant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir. Jack entra dans la salle de bain et se lava.

-Jacky! Dépêche, j'veux pas être en retard!

-M'appelles pas comme ça!

Jack ressortit et prit son sac de cours tout en sortant de l'appartement avec sa rousse de meilleure amie.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le bus, écouteur sur les oreilles. Jack observa autour du lui, devant lui se trouvait deux de ces vieilles mégères qui discutait ensemble et que "oh la la, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avec leurs musique barbares !", derrière lui un gosse insupportable qui hurlait qu'il voulait une glace et évidemment sa mère refusait et puis il y a ce mec qui parle avec sa femme au téléphone très, très fort et là, cette bande de pétasses qui jacassent. C'est clair, Jack hais prendre le bus pourtant il va devoir le prendre un an encore. Il sortit du bus quelques arrêt plus tard. Il regarda son nouveau bahut puis soupira. Mérida s'avança dans la cour pleine de jeunes bruyants et entraîna son ami vers le gymnase où des tas de chaises s'alignaient et où les élèves se pressaient. Il s'installèrent au fond.

Le directeur commença son discours quelques minutes plus tard. Puis il procéda à l'appellation des classes.

-Ensuite pour la classe C3 : Bennet Jamie, Black Pitch, Bunnymund Jeannot, Dunbroch Mérida, Fitzeberg Eugene, Frost Jack

Le jeune homme (enfin la jeune femme) rejoignit le petit groupe de la C3 sous le regard ébahi de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Oui, parce que une fille qui s'appelle Jack c'est pas tous les jours. Le directeur se ressaisit et continua son appel. Tandis que Mérida tapait dans la main de son ami, heureuse d'être dans sa classe.

-Horrendous Harold, Horrendous Nina.

Jack regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcher, un petit sourire lèvre. Elle allait voir celle-la! Mais pas tout de suite, il serra les points et se concentra sur les paroles du directeur.

- Et enfin, Tower Raiponce. Bien, votre professeur principal, Mr Gueulfor, va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre classe et vous expliquez ce qu'i savoir.

La classe des C3 suivirent docilement, l'homme prénommer Mr Gueulfor. Il avait une jambe et une main en moins mais semblait très bien se débrouiller sans, il avait une longue moustache couleur miel et semblait très extraverti. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe d'une main forte et faillit la défoncer d'ailleurs, les élèves et lui-même entrèrent.

-On s'assoie où?

-Où vous voulez.

Jack et Mérida prirent une table au fond tous les deux et quand tous le monde fut installer Mr Gueulfor prit la parole.

-Moi, c'est Gueulfor, j'suis prof' de sport et vot' prof' principal. Si vous avez un problèmes c'est sur moi qu'ça retombe alors éviter les problèmes. Bon, je vais refaire l'appel. Pas qu'j'en ai envie mais j'dois l'faire alors…

Il farfouilla dans son classeur puis finit par trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

-Bennet Jamie.

-Oui.

-Black Pitch.

-Oui.

-Bunnymund Jeannot.

-Oui.

-Dunbroch Mérida.

-Oui.

-Fitzeberg Eugène.

-C'est Flynn Rider!

-Mais oui, mais oui… Frost Jack.

-Oui.

Gueulfor leva son regard sur la personne qui venait de répondre, c'était pourtant bien marquer Jack sur son calepin alors pourquoi c'était une fille qui répondait? Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur Jack qui se sentit assez mal à l'aise d'un coup. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et lança un regard à Mérida, cherchant un peu d'aide sauf que la Mérida en question était hilare. "Je suis vraiment pas aidé…" pensa-t-il. Il chercha une raison, une excuse, quelques choses, puis son regard dériva sur Nina qui le regardait d'un air espiègle. Il soupira un bon coup et finit par sortir.

-Mon vrai prénom est Jacky. Il y a eu un problème dans les dossier.

On verra le côté convaincant plus tard, pour l'instant Gueulfor semblait se contenter de cette réponse. Il repris sa feuille et continua.

-Hofferson Astrid.

-Oui.

-Horrendous Harold.

-Oui.

-Horrendous Nina.

-Oui.

-Tower Raiponce.

-Oui.

-Tout le monde est là, tant mieux.

Il passa une heure à expliquer le règlement puis il distribua une feuille a chacun qu'il devait remplir. Jack se pencha sur sa feuille, des infos banales en sommes pourtant il ne pouvait rien dire. Il se contenta de mettre Jacky en prénom et de féminin comme sexe.

Il rendit sa feuille quelques minutes plus tard en même temps que le reste de la classe.

-Bon, je vais donner ces papiers. Faites ce que vous voulez.

Gueulfor sortit de la salle, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Qui prirent vite leurs aises. Jack s'affala sur sa table tout en observant Nina qui discutait avec une blonde, d'après ses souvenirs la blonde en question se nommait Astrid Hofferson, elle faisait un peu garçon manqué tout en restant féminine.

Il aimait bien sa classe, pas de gros problèmes en vus. Bon, peut-être à part se gothique du nom de Pitch Black qu'avait pas l'air très net. Il observa sa meilleure amie qui semblait déjà sympathiser avec Jamie Bennet, il avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de moins qu'eux mais il avait tout autant sympa. Il survola le reste de la classe, Raiponce Tower, Eugène Fitzerberg, Jeannot Bunnymund et Harold Horrendous. "Petite classe mais des gens très différents" se dit-il.

-Salut beauté, alors comme ça tu t'appelles Jacky? Jolie nom, ça te dirait de bo…

-Non.

Jack leva son regard azurée sur Eugène qui avait posé une main sur sa table et l'autre sur sa hanche et qui le regardait avec un sourire charmeur.

-Même pas un petit ve…

-T'es sourd ou quoi? Non, je veux pas.

Toute la classe porta son regard vers Eugène et Jack. Une Jack qui se sentait horriblement gênée et énervée par ce mec qui se prenait pour le beau gosse du siècle. Il pesta une nouvelle fois intérieurement contre Nina. Il se sentait tellement pathétique avec sa voix. Eugène prit alors le menton de la jeune femme en face de lui. Jack tiqua.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît…

Jack se souvint alors des femmes avec qu'il était sortit et … le gifla. Avec un sourire de contentement, il s'affala une nouvelle fois sur sa table avec la grâce d'un pachyderme.


	5. Rencontre au détour d'un rayon

**OHAYO! Aïeuh ! Stop les tomates! Ah la la, tellement de retard. Je suis terriblement désoler, genre énormément, depuis le début de ma 2nd je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Encore vraiment désoler.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews c'est vraiment trèèèèèès gentils à vous et je vous en remercie.**

**Bisous les cocos, voici la suite que j'ai fait très vite dès que j'ai eu un peu de temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au détour d'un rayon.<p>

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Nina s'amusait comme une folle à voir ce pauvre Jack transformé en fille. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester seule aux risques que ledit Jack ne la passe à tabac car il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il y avait du monde autour (ç'aurait été difficile d'expliquer les raisons de son acte). Du coup, la rose passait tous son temps avec son frère et avec le groupe d'Astrid mais séparément.

Malgré qu'Harrold Horrendous 3éme du nom soit son frère, il y avait zéro ressemblance et pour cause, elle avait été adoptés par la famille (le père et le fils) Horrendous vers ses 10 ans, depuis elle ne quittait plus son petit frère parce que (je cite) : "1) il serait capable de faire une connerie en deux secondes, 2) il a pas d'amis, 3) il est asociable et 4) je l'adore ce choubidou de petit frère adorée que j'aime !" rajoutée des petits coeurs sur les "i" et vous verrez le genre de fille qu'est Nina. Puis il y avait Astrid, sa meilleure amie, et le petit groupe constitué de Rustik, Kognedur et Krandur et Varek. Elle n'appréciait que très moyennement les 4 zigottos là mais bon, c'était le groupe de sa meilleure amie alors un petit effort s'imposait.

Ce matin là, c'était leur premier cours de sport. Harold étant dispensés, il décida de rester sous sa couette en compagnie de son chat Krokmou pour la première heure. Quand à Nina, elle grommelait tout en "sketant" jusq'au lycée.

-Hey, Nina.

-Salut Astrid, ça va?

-Ouais, tranquille.

-Rah, je suis dégouté. Harold est resté à la maison.

-Quel nul, celui-là! s'esclaffa Rustik.

La rose vit rouge et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le brun.

-Parle encore une fois de mon frère ainsi et je te pète les deux jambes!

-D-désoler.

Nina était effrayante quand elle s'y mettait. Une vrai petite demone.

De son côté, Jack entrait dans la cour accompagné par Merida et de Jamie dont il avait fait la connaissance lors du cours de science. Jack le trouva très vite marrant et sympathique puis il apprit qu'il habitait non loin de son immeuble donc tous les matins, ils faisaient la route ensemble. Merida aussi appréciait le jeune garçon et blaguait souvent avec lui. Alors que le silence s'était installé, elle posa son regard vers Jack, elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant repoussé ses cheveux en arrière comme...la fille qu'il était. Jack, lui, soupirait : il avait sport, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça au contraire mais il devrait se changer avec les autres filles de sa classe et ça l'enchantait moyens. La cloche sonna et les trois amis rejoignirent le gymnase rapidement.

Jack faillit rentré dans le vestiaire des garçons mais Merida l'arrêta a temps. Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire où se trouvait déjà Astrid, Nina et Raiponce et les filles d'une autre classe qui pratiquait le sport en même temps qu'eux. Jack posa son sac dans un coin et refréna son envie de lancer un coup d'oeil à la jolie blonde qui venait d'enlever son haut. Il se déshabilla et enfila au plus vite son débardeur, son jogging et sa veste. Il essaya d'enfiler ses chaussures sans se retourner mais c'était trop dur, alors il se retourna et s'assit sur le banc pour mettre ses foutus chaussures. Il essayait de ne pas détourner le regard de ses chaussures. N'y tenant plus, il jeta un coup d'oeil, vite intercepter par Nina qui jubilait intérieurement. Seulement vêtu d'un short et d'un soutien-gorge, elle s'approchait de Jack.

-Un problème, Jacky ?

-Que...heu non.

Il rougit imperceptiblement et maudit intérieurement la rose d'être aussi bien foutu et aussi fourbe. Contente de la réaction provoquer sur Jack, Nina continua.

-Tu es sur? minauda-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Merida s'empêchait de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

-Ou-oui. assura Jack. J'y vais…

Il se leva brutalement et sortit du vestiaire à grandes enjambées. "Je vais la tuer cette pétasse !" se dit-il. La pétasse en question souriait de toutes ses dents. Il arriva dans la salle de sport, plus renfrogné que jamais, les mains bien enfoncés dans son jogging. Mérida ne tarda pas à arriver et lui adressa un petit sourire mais son ami boudait. Le professeur déclara alors qu'il ferait course et qu'il commencerait par calculer leur VMA. Après que le temps fut mit en place des groupes de eux furent formés. Jack et Mérida se mirent ensemble. Mérida fut la première à courir tandis que Jack l'observait.

-Alors? demanda Mérida éssouflée.

-13, c'est pas mal.

La rousse hocha la tête, puis ce fut à Jack de courir. Il courait avec facilité même si son corps lui semblait un peu plus lourd et sa respiration plus saccadée. Alors que les trois quarts du groupe s'étaient arrêtés, lui continuait facilement. Il était à présent la seule fille. Il finit par s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il rejoignit Mérida en se tenant les côtes.

-Alors, Merry?

-Mmh, 16. Purée, t'as la plus haute VMA chez les filles.

Il fit un sourire satisfait. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il fit face à un géant, enfin non c'était juste Jeannot.

-Pas mal, petite, fit celui-ci.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça Jack.

-Le prends pas mal mais t'as l'air d'une gamine alors…

-Et toi, alors Jeannot, mon lapin, sourit la cendrée.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis Mérida les stoppas en tirant Jack vers les vestiaires. Le jeune homme (oups) femme, se changea rapidement et attendit sa meilleure amie devant les vestiaires. Elle ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de sa tignasse rousse accompagner d'une grande blonde souriante. Apparemment, elle débâtait sur le meilleur shampoing. Jack les rejoignit sans trop prendre part à la discussion jusque la Tower l'accoste.

-Et toi, Jacky? T'utilises quoi comme shampoing?

-Bah, ça dépend.

-Ah oui? Pourtant tu as des cheveux magnifiques!

-Ha, m-merci, dit-il quelque peu troublé par la proximité de la blonde.

Cette dernière leur adressa un signe de main avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Elle est sympa.

-Oh! Le grand Jack coureur de jupon apprécie une fille pour autre chose que son cul! Bravo!

-Ta gueule.

-Woh, tu me parles meilleur, dit-elle en prenant une posture de pétasse.

Jack se mit à rire à gorge déployé et sa rouquine le rejoignit très vite. C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent le cours de français qui passa très vite pour les deux amis qui s'amusait à mettre des boulettes de papier dans la capuche de la bande à Astrid. Puis ce fut la pause déjeuner. La rousse s'excusa qu'elle avait promis de manger avec d'autres amis, Jack ne lui en tint pas rigueur et il finit seul. Il n'avait pas très faim et il avait envie d'être au calme. Il se dirigea vers le CDI, désert à cette heure de la journée. Il glissa entre les rayons et tomba sur un livre qui avait l'air intéressant. Il le saisi et s'assit entre deux rayons pour le lire. Il ne senti pas une présence arriver.

-Le passeur de Loïs Lowry… murmura une voix.

Jack releva la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, des yeux noisettes et quelques petites taches de rousseurs sur le nez observait son livre avec un sourire doux, puis remarquant le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux de neiges, il resserra son bouquin contre lui et rougit.

-Ah, je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. C'est juste… J'ai déjà lu ce livre et… Enfin.

-Tu as aimés? demanda Jack surpris de la gène du jeune homme.

-Oui, il est vraiment génial. Je trouve. Heu…

Le brun ne savait pas où se mettre, il ne savait pas quoi dire, d'habitude il n'était pas comme ça même s'il on le prenait de haut, il restait confiant. Mais là, cette fille, son regard, son sourire.

-J'm'appelle Jacky, on est dans la même classe je crois. Attends, attends… Harry?

-Presque, c'est Harold.

-Aaah oui, je me souviens. Désoler, j'ai pas beaucoup de mémoire.

-Pas grave.

Il hésita un instant puis :

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Jack fut surpris mais accepta avec un fin sourire. Harold s'assit en face de lui et pris son bouquin. Jack lisait tranquillement, ne se doutant pas du regard du brun sur lui, certes il avait remarqué sa gène mais ça ne l'avait pas plus marqué. Étrangement, il trouva la présence de Harold apaisante. De son côté, le jeune homme observait Jacky par dessus son bouquin, elle était jolie, il devait bien l'avouer et puis cette expression quand elle lisait, les sourcils légèrement froncés et en se mordillant la lèvre. Adorable. Il rougit, depuis quand s'intéressait-il aux filles? La seule dont il avait été amoureux était Astrid, au primaire. D'un coup, la demoiselle releva ses yeux vers Harold, sentant son regard posé sur elle.

-Mmh? fit-elle.

-N-non, rien.

Il reporta son attention sur son livre mais les grands yeux bleus de Jacky restait ancré en lui. Il finit par laisser tomber son livre, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer et se leva. Il déglutit avant de demander posément:

-Je vais chercher un sandwich au distributeur, tu veux quelque chose?

-Hein? Y a un distributeur ? Bah je veux bien alors. Ah ouais mais non, j'ai pas de fric.

-Si tu veux… je t'en prends et tu me rembourseras après.

-Si ça te dérange pas.

-Non, non. Alors?

-Prends moi un jambon-beurre.

-Ok.

Le brun partit vers le couloir. La blanche sourit tendrement, il était sympa ce gars. Et poli. Et… après réflexion… plutôt mignon. Jack se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un corps de fille qu'il devait penser comme telle! Non mais… Il avait sa dignité même si elle était plutôt amoché ces derniers temps… Il décida qu'il devait parler à Nina au plus vite. Harold revint quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Jacky les yeux dans le vide, un air contrarié au visage. Il se mit devant elle et agita le sandwich devant elle. Surprise, elle sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur!

-Excuse moi.

-T'inquiète et merci pour le sandwich.

Elle le déballa et croqua dedans, voyant qu'Harold ne s'était pas remis dans son bouquin, elle voulu entamer la discussion.

-Tu viens souvent ici?

-A peu près tous les midis.

-Mais...tu ne vas pas au self avec tes potes?

Le brun haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je n'aime pas le self, il y a trop de monde et puis...je n'ai pas de "potes" (il fit les guillemets avec ses doigts). Je n'ai que ma soeur, Nina.

Jacky releva la tête brusquement. Sa soeur?

-C'est ta soeur?

-Adoptive.

-Je comprends, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

Mince, était-il si indiscret que ça? Il essaya de se rattraper.

-Non, mais bon. Je ne la connais pas, je ne peux rien dire.

-Nina, est génial. Quoiqu'un peu chiante des fois, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

Harold fixa le vide et sourit, ses yeux étaient brillants et son visage apaisé. Jack préféra de changer de sujet avant de dire une connerie qu'il pourrait regretter.

-Pourquoi t'étais pas là en sport ce matin?

-J'ai hem… quelques problèmes.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais il fut couper par la sonnerie. Harold semblait soulagé et Jack se promit de lui tirer les vers du nez plus tard, pour l'instant il avait une heure de science physique à subir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Alors? Une p'tite review juste pour me dire que vous n'avez pas encore disparu?<strong>

**Signé : Miranda la paumé de la vie qui s'est pris une porte au lycée.**


	6. Un souvenir douloureux

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre de Jack or Jacky?. Je vous remercie pour vos quelques reviews même si je dois avouer que... je suis un peu déçu, par les stats je vois que je suis lu mais peu de gens me laisse leurs avis. **

**Cependant je ne veux pas paraître égoïste ou quoique ce soit et je continuerais à écrire.**

** Je veux aussi remercier ceux qui me laisse leurs avis, c'est vraiment sympas de votre part :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un souvenir douloureux<strong>_

La journée s'était terminé sans que Jack puisse retrouver Harold. Il rejoignit Mérida et Jamie qui l'attendaient pour rentrer. Sur le chemin, Mérida n'arrêta pas de se plaindre du professeur de maths.

-T'arrête pas de te plaindre, t'es pas une fille pour rien.

Si la remarque ne choqua pas Mérida qui se contenta de lui mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête Jamie, lui, était un peu perdu.

-Mais Jacky… toi aussi tu es une fille.

Jack se rendit compte de l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de faire et tenta de se rattraper.

-Oui, oui c'est juste. Enfin, à force d'entendre heu… mon frère dire des choses comme ça bah je le dis aussi, dit-il avec un air crispé.

-Oh, tu as un frère? demanda Jamie.

-Ouais, c'est… mon frère jumeau, il s'appelle… bah Jack.

Mérida se pinça l'arrête du nez. Non mais quel boulet celui-là, pensa-t-elle. Le menteur amateur ajouta un sourire forcé à son mensonge, tentant de le faire avaler à Jamie… Qui ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait sur sa lancée.

-Oh c'est marrant que ton jumeau ait la même racine de prénom que toi.

-Ah oui, tu trouve?

-Oui, et puis, vous devez être proche.

Plus que tu ne le crois, pensèrent les deux meilleurs amis. La blanche hocha la tête mais changea de sujet.

-Et toi, tu as un frère?

-Non, j'ai une petite soeur, elle s'appelle Sophie. Ah, je suis arrivé. A demain les filles.

Jack tiqua mais sourit quand même alors que Mérida lui adressait un petit signe de main. Ils reprirent leur route.

-Franchement, toi, tu pourrais faire un peu attention! dit Mérida.

-C'est pas comme si je voulais m'habituer à ce corps, grogna Jack.

-Quand même! Et puis, tes commentaires machistes, j'en ai plus qu'assez!

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre et pris de l'avance sur lui. Jack un peu en retrait se demandait comment il allait faire pour coincer Nina, c'est alors qu'une idée germa. Il fit un sourire satisfait, demain il commencerait son plan. Les deux amis ne parlèrent pas de la soirée et Mérida s'obstinait à vouloir l'éviter et ne pas croiser son regard. Ils mangèrent dans un silence de plomb puis elle s'en alla, laissant la vaisselle au soin de Jack. Celui-ci ne répliqua pas, il savait qu'il allait trop loin avec elle alors qu'elle faisait toujours très attention à lui. Malgré leur dispute, c'était une véritable amitié, il ne pouvait PAS la perdre. Après avoir finis la vaisselle, il se mit en pyjama (qui se résume à un short et à un débardeur) et alla toquer à la porte de Mérida.

-Merry? Je peux entrer? Merry?

-Dégage Jack, je dors.

-Mérida, écoute moi. Je… Excuse moi, je voulais pas te blesser tout à l'heure, je sais que j'ai été trop loin et j'en suis vraiment désoler… Merry? Steuplait arrête de me faire la tête.

Il laissa son front rencontré le bois de la porte.

-Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compté sur moi et que je te dirais jamais quelque chose de mal pour te faire du mal, tu sais que je resterais toujours avec toi, tu sais que j't'aime.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se décolla de la porte, murmura un "Bonne nuit" et alla à son tour se coucher. Mérida avait tout entendu, elle ne dormait pas du tout. Elle savait que Jack était un véritable macho et s'en accommodait mais des fois elle ne le supportait plus. Les paroles de Jack l'avait touché en plein coeur et elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus. Elle décida d'effacer mes dernières heures et d'aller réellement se coucher.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla le premier et prépara le petit déjeuner. Mérida arriva quelques minutes plus tard en baillant. Jack leva le regard vers elle et la détailla, ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés et tombaient doucement sur ses épaules un peu dénudés par son pull trop grand, ses yeux étaient encore endormis et ses jambes nues. La nudité devant Jack ne l'avait jamais déranger. Elle bailla encore et elle leva sa manche vers sa figure. Jack n'osait rien dire. Elle contourna la table, se servit un café et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jack qui fut très surpris.

-Tu m'en veux pas?

-Oublie ça, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui et en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Vu son air endormie, valait mieux pas lui parler tout de suite. Ils se préparèrent pour le lycée et sortirent de chez eux pour rejoindre Jamie. Ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, Jamie leur adressa un signe de la main, adossé au muret.

-Hello, ça va? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

-Ouais et toi? répondit Mérida en souriant.

-Très bien. Mes parents ont décider qu'on irait au Portugal en vacances et…

Jack arrêta d'écouter, pas que ça le dérange loin de là! Mais il pensait à autre chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils atteignirent le lycée rapidement. Là, Jack leur fit un petit signe de main en disant:

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un excusez moi.

Il s'éloigna et commença à chercher Harrold parmi les élèves. Il finit par le trouver assis sur un banc, un livre entre les mains mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller le voir car la sonnerie retentit. Il soupira et rejoint sa classe à contre coeur. Par chance il commençait par français et la prof avait vraiment du mal à imposer son autorité ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait parler à Harold en cours. Ils entrèrent et Jack se dirigea vers Harold.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Oui, bien sur.

Jack posa son sac au sol et en sortit une feuille et sa trousse. Alors que la professeur commençait son cours, Jack se tourna vers Harold.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret (Harold lui lança un regard de travers) … Indiscrète je veux dire, de quels problèmes tu parlait hier?

Harold baissa les eux sur sa copie et garda le silence pendant quelques minutes laissant Jack très mal à l'aise. Le brun finit par lever son regard et dire.

-Je t'en parlerais mais pas maintenant.

Sa voie avait été sure d'elle et un peu dure. Jack hocha juste la tête et essayant d'oublier le regard empreins de tristesse de cette personne qu'il considérait à présent comme un ami, se reconcentra sur le cours.

-Bon. Je voudrais que vous fassiez des groupes de deux pour travailler sur un sujet d'actualités, vous les présenterez dans deux semaines et je ne veux pas de retard.

Jack chercha le regard de Mérida mais celle-ci semblait déjà être en groupe avec Raiponce, il chercha Jamie mais lui aussi avait un binome. Il se tourna vers Harrold.

-Ça te dérange pas d'être en groupe avec moi?

-Non, de toute façon, Nina est déjà avec quelqu'un.

La professeur marqua les groupes et la cloche sonna annonçant la pause. Dès lors, Harold tenta de se barrer au plus vite pour échapper aux questions de la blanche. Cette dernière esaya de l'appeler mais voyant qu'il ne se retournait pas, elle grognait alors que Mérida vint se planter devant elle. Elle désigna la porte du menton.

-Tu t'es fais un pote à ce que je vois?

-Harold? Ouais, il est sympa.

A cet instant, il ne vit pas Nina plisser les yeux sur lui, ni son sourire. Les deux amis allèrent rejoindre Jamie, Raiponce et Bunny qui s'était intégrer à la bande.

-Ouah, fit la blonde. T'es trop jolie dans cette tenue, Merry!

Jack attrapa Mérida et la serra contre lui en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Hep! Arrête de faire du gringue à MA rousse, Tower!

-Et depuis quand je suis TA rousse, Frost ? dit ladite rousse en tapant sur la tête de sa/son meilleur ami.

Les deux rirent et leurs amis furent pris dans le fou rire. Peu après, ils retournèrent en cours, ils avaient maths. Jack passa tous le cours la tête dans les mains tellement, il n'y comprenait rien. La pause déjeuner arriva bien vite et il put sortir de cette torture.

-On va manger? fit Raiponce.

-Ouais, s'écrièrent les trois autres mais pas Jack.

-Allez-y sans moi, j'ai pas très faim.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet mais Jack leur fit un sourire rassurant. Ils s'éloignèrent et Jack rejoint le CDI comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il y retrouva Harold, déjà installé par terre. En passant, Jack avait pris un sandwich pour Harold et un pour lui.

-Hep, Harold.

Le brun leva la tête et rattrapa de justesse le sandwich que Jacky lui avait lancé. Il la remercia et ils restèrent dans le silence. Harold avait un peu peur que la cendrée lui demande par rapport à ses problèmes, il avait dit qu'il lui dirais mais… il avait peur de sa réaction. Alors, il fit semblant d'être absorbé par son livre même s'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Jack quant à lui, avait repris on bouquin de la veille, cette histoire l'avait intrigué mais le secret d'Harold aussi l'intriguait. Il finit par l'apostropher doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il se braque.

-Harold?

-Oui.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire, à propos de…

-Je sais que je te l'ai promis mais je…

Son regard était triste et douloureux, il se mordillait la lèvre et se triturait les doigts. Jack posa son regard sur son livre puis le releva et dit d'une voie douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

- "_Ce qu'il y a de pire quand on détient les souvenirs, ce n'est pas la douleur. C'est la solitude dans laquelle on se trouve. Les souvenirs sont faits pour être partagés."_

Il l'avait énoncé de façon naturelle. Harold releva la tête brusquement et planta son regard vert dans celui bleu de sa camarade.

-C'est de…

-Le livre, fit Jacky en montrant ledit livre.

Harold souffla longuement puis se tournant totalement vers la cendrée, il planta son regard dans celui de son amie. Celle-ci fut troublés par ses yeux, verts et tendre mais si triste.

-C'était il y a quatre ans, le regard du brun se perdit dans le vide. J'étais sortie avec Nina à la mer et on avait pris Krokmou, notre chien, avec nous. Comme je ne voyais pas Krokmou revenir, je me suis aventuré dans les rochers et à un moment j'ai glissé sur une roche, il baissa la tête. Ma jambe se bloqua entre deux rochers et je ne pouvais pas l'enlever, c'était très douloureux, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Et ensuite, ensuite…

Il serra les poings. Jack ne le pressa pas.

-Krokmou est revenu puis est reparti vers la plage. J'ai essayé de tourner ma jambe mais ça à fait pire que bien et j'ai crié. Je sentais que je saignais et puis ça me brûlait, la mer venait jusqu'entre les deux rochers et était de plus en plus puissantes. J'ai entendue Nina crié mon nom, Krokmou avait du venir la chercher. Elle m'a vu et a tout fait pour me sortir mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle a appelé une ambulance et puis, elle pleurait. Je ne sentais plus la douleur en fait je ne sentais plus ma jambe…

Harold ne s'en rendit pas compte mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Jack fut touchés en plein coeur.

-L'ambulance est arrivé, le reste je ne m'en souviens pas, je m'étais évanouis. Et quand je me suis réveillé…

Il inspira puis releva le bas de son pantalon de droite, elle était lacéré et la chair était à vif, c'était horrible. Devant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme, il baissa son pantalon et quitta le CDI ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Jacky. Le cendré resta immobilisé pendant quelques instants avant de murmurer un "merde", il se disait que le brun avait cru qu'il l'avait dégoûté à ne pas réagir comme ça. Il se leva vite, empoigna son sac et sortit en courant. Il tourna au coin et vit Harold.

-Haro…! commença-t-il.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'était l'escalier. Il trébucha et tomba dans les escaliers où Harold était.

-Aïe… marmonna le brun.

Puis il rougit. Il était allongé par terre avec Jacky à califourchon sur lui et les mains des deux côtés de son visage. Alors, ça c'était pas du tout prévu! La cendrée ne semblait ne se rendre compte de rien.

-Harold, est-ce que ça va?

Le brun bredouilla un oui mais Jacky n'avait pas l'air d'accord et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle allait poser une autre question quand une voix leur fit lever la tête.

-Horrendous! Frost! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! fit la directrice d'une voix criarde.

"Oh merde…" pensèrent les deux jeunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouah la la, je dois dire que j'ai vachement d'idée pour la suite! <strong>

**Laissez une ch'tite review.**

**Miranda qui devrait arrêter de baver sur Kuroko... -'**


	7. Tu serais pas amoureux, toi?

**Bonjour... J'AIME PAS LES COURS! PU******

**/on s'en fout/ **

**Bref, voici le chapitre 6 et oui je suis pas régulière mais des fois j'ai des trous et d'autre idée et... **

**Je vais aller m'enterrer, ok? Bonne lecture *part s'enterrer* **

* * *

><p>Une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur cendre ainsi qu'un jeune homme brun étaient assis tous les deux devant le bureau de la directrice, une jeune femme à l'air sévère, aux cheveux châtains court . Cette femme les toisait actuellement de ses prunelles noisettes.<p>

-Donc si je résume, Mlle Frost a trébuchée dans l'escalier et est tombé sur vous, Mr Horrendous.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête.

-Votre excuse me semble potable. Filez en cours et plus vite que ça mais surtout que ça ne se reproduise plus, c'est clair?

Ils hochèrent la tête à nouveau puis s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce. Harold tenta d'échapper à Jack, mais il le rattrapa sans problème.

-Oï ! Harold, attends-moi, on est de la même classe je te rappelle!

Il consentit à allez moins vite et Jack se mit à sa hauteur.

-Pour ce que tu m'as dit, faut que tu sache que tu me dégoûte pas, hein? C'est juste que ça m'as un peu choquer, fallait pas t'enfouir comme ça, sérieux.

Harold ne répondit pas mais il était heureux. Heureux que quelqu'un ne soit pas dégoûter de son handicape, et plus heureux encore que ce soit Jacky. Sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme, il murmura un "merci" et l'autre se mit à sourire, contente d'elle. Ils rejoignirent la classe et Jacky frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Je peux savoir où vous étiez? grogna le professeur de maths (un mec aux cheveux bleus chelous, qu'avait l'air blasé en permanence).

-La directrice nous à convoqué, fit poliment Harold.

-Bon, ok, allez vous asseoir et faite pas de bruit.

Ils obéirent. Harold se mit à côté de sa soeur et Jack prit place près de Raiponce, seule place restante. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire complice qu'il ne comprit pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à lui parler.

-Alors, avec Harold?

-Hein? De quoi "avec Harold"?

-Fait pas l'innocente! Vous disparaissez tous les deux à l'heure du déjeuner et réapparaissez comme par hasard ensemble et en retard qui plus est.

-Mais c'est la directrice qui-

-A d'autre ! Je suis sure qu'il y a quelques choses entre vous… Et je découvrirais quoi.

Sur ce, elle se reconcentra sur le cours. Jack restait bouche bée, elle n'était pas sérieuse, là. Harold et lui, lui et Harold, non vraiment ce ne serait pas possible. Puis ils étaient deux mecs, non techniquement il n'était plus un mec. Bon, il comprenait que vu de ce point de vu là, s'il était une véritable fille il y aurait de quoi douter. Son regard se posa sur Harold, ce dernier arborait une expression concentré, la même que quand il lisait. Son regard dévia sur le côté et il rencontra les orbes bleues de Nina. Il eu un mouvement de recul, son sourire était réellement inquiétant mais elle finit par détourner le regard. Quand la pause arriva Jack se tourna vers Mérida qui était derrière lui et engagea la conversation. Raiponce, Jamie et Jeannot vinrent se joindre à eux quand des rires leurs parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Alors, Harold, gros nul. T'es vraiment rien sans ta soeur, fit Rustik.

-T'es qu'un sale intello, tu sers à rien, continua Krandur.

-Ouais, tu d'vrais t'pendre, s'esclaffa Kogndur.

Jack vit les poings d'Harold se serrer mais il ne dit rien, cherchant à se faire plus petit alors que le groupe d'Astrid continuait à l'insulter. D'ailleurs Astrid avait disparue tout comme Nina, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il s'en prenait à lui maintenant. Le cendré se leva sous les yeux incrédules de ses amis et s'approcha du groupe.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça?

-On t'as rien demander toi, retourne jouer à la barbie.

Jack peu impressionner, décida de passer à la méthode "je cogne dans le tas". Il leva le poing qui alla entrer en collision avec la mâchoire de Rustik. Ce dernier tomba sur le cul, tandis que Jack secouait sa main pour faire partir ce fourmillement dérangeant. Bien sur c'est à ce moment qu'entra le professeur de Physique Chimie (sûrement le plus psychopathe des profs existants, qui avait en permanence des ciseaux dans les mains - allez savoir pourquoi - et qui avait des pupilles de chat). Celui-ci avisa Rustik puis Jacky puis jouant avec une paire de ciseaux, ils leurs ordonna d'une voix inquiétante de déguerpir et d'aller voir la directrice. Pas fous, ils obéirent sans demander leurs restes. La classe étant de nouveau en ordre, le professeur commença son cours. Harold ne suivait rien, cette colère qu'il avait éprouvé, il avait l'impression que Jacky l'avait exprimé pour lui et ça lui faisait plaisir. Jacky était devenue sa seule amie en plus de sa soeur. Soeur qui actuellement essayait de le réveiller en le poussant du coude.

-Mais quoi? s'écria-t-il enfin, énervé par le comportement de Nina.

-Le prof te parle.

Il tourna la tête et croisa les orbes tueuses du professeur. Il bafouilla une excuse en rougissant.

-Bien, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur cette fois mais essayer au moins de suivre si ne vous voulez pas rejoindre vos camarades dans le bureau de la directrice.

Il hocha la tête. Non, une fois lui avait suffis, largement. Un mot glissa sur sa droite.

_Tu pense à Jacky? _

Il rougit instinctivement mais répondit au message de Nina.

_Oui. _

_Tu lui as dit pour l'accident? _

_Oui. _

La conversation s'arrêta là.

Quand les cours furent finis, Harold se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagner de sa soeur.

-Harold!

Jacky arriva vers lui et souffla en prenant appuis sur ses genoux puis il se releva d'un coup.

-Faut que tu me passe ton numéro.

-Heh?

Bon, il y avait plus expressif comme réponse mais là, Harold venait de pété un câble, son coeur avait cesser de battre et ses yeux s'étaient arrondis. Jacky lui avait demander son numéro, c'était pas grand chose mais pour lui, c'était la première que quelqu'un lui demandait son numéro. Une tape derrière la tête le ramena à lui.

-Mais passe-lui ton numéro, crétin, fit Nina en soupirant.

-Ha, ouais, heu, attends…

Il sortit son portable et le cita à Jacky. Ceci fait elle lui sourit.

-Merci, je t'envoie un sms pour le devoirs, ok?

-Ok.

Et elle s'en alla. Nina se mit à rire comme une demeurée et Harold rougit d'un magnifique rouge.

-Mais tais-toi, idiote, marmonna-t-il.

-Ow, mais c'était épique ta réaction! J'ai crue que t'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle se remit à rire.

* * *

><p>Harold était allongée dans son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles quand son portable vibra.<p>

De [**Inconnu**] à [**21:42:15**]

**Salut, c'est Jacky. J'espère que tu dors pas.**

Harold sourit et enregistre le numéro de son amie.

A [**Jacky**] à [**21:44:07**]

**Non, tkt, ça va toi? **

De [**Jacky**] à [**21:44:51**]

**Ouais, je regarde Pirates des caraïbes, là et toi**?

Harold souriait de plus en plus, cette fille s'intéressait à lui. Il était tellement content. Finalement , ils passèrent la soirée à parler.

A [**Jacky**] à [**00:21:34**]

**Woh, il est déjà minuit passer. Je crois que je vais dormir. Bye. **

De [**Jacky**] à [**00:22:10**]

**Ok, fais de beaux rêves, bisous ;) XX**

Harold cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle lui disait bisous avec un "S", un smiley clin d'œil et avec XX en guise d'au revoir. Son cœur marqua un arrêt avant de repartir deux fois plus vite qu'à la normal. Il secoua la tête, elle disait ça comme ça, il n'y avait rien de... Et pourtant, son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer. Sa conscience pris alors la voix de Nina quand elle se moquait de lui : _Dis donc, tu serais pas amoureux, toi?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hé, hé, hé... *rire sadique* <strong>

**Vous avez aimez? Non, oui? Dites le moi en review ! Vous aimes fort :)**

**Miranda~**


End file.
